User blog:Dai ca superman/Phỏng vấn tác giả Spice
Bài phỏng vấn tiếng Anh được thực hiện bởi: Darren Kwok bên trang web Green Tea Graffiti Ở đây mình sẽ lược dịch đa phần bài phỏng vấn tác giả Isuna Hasekura nổi tiếng với rất nhiều tác phẩm trong đó nổi bật nhất là bộ truyện Spice & Wolf, tác phẩm mà mới đây cũng đã được phía Việt nam hay Thái Hà xác nhận mua bản quyền. Những đoạn giới thiệu, định nghĩa Light Novel mình sẽ lược bỏ hoặc giản lươc một phần vì mình cảm thấy không cần thiết. Ở đây người thực hiện bài phỏng vấn không nêu ra câu hỏi của mình khi phỏng vấn mà chi là thuật lại câu hỏi của mình và đan vào đó chút suy nghĩ, bình luận. Hơi khác biệt với 1 bài phỏng vấn thông thường. Nào chúng ta bắt đầu: Spice and Wolf hay Ōkami to Kōshinryō (狼と香辛料) là loạt light novel viết bởi Hasekura Isuna và minh họa bởi Ayakura Jū. Cốt truyện xoay quanh một thương gia trẻ tên Kraft Lawrence buôn bán dạo khắp nơi với mục tiêu là kiếm đủ tiền để mở một cửa hiệu của riêng mình và tại một ngôi làng nọ anh đã kết bạn với một sói thần tên Holo dược biết đến như nữ thần của vụ mùa, cô muốn trở về quê nhà tại Yoitsu và nghĩ rằng Lawrence sẽ đi qua đó một ngày nào đó nên cô đã cùng chàng thương nhân trẻ này bắt đầu chuyến hành trình dài đi qua nhiều thành phố khác nhau, khi Holo mang lại may mắn cho các chuyến giao thương của Lawrence thì Lawrence bảo vệ cô khỏi sự truy đuổi của giáo hội. Tôi đã chat với tác giả Isuna Hasekura về các tác phẩm cũng như công việc của ông. Thành thật mà nói thì tôi đã mong rằng những câu trả lời mình nhận được đều đã được trau chuốt và chuẩn bị kĩ càng từ trước để tạo ra một hình ảnh của một tác giả hoàn hảo. Song, những câu trả lời mà tôi nhận được, có lẽ đến một mức nào đó, đã thực sự khiến tôi nhận ra ông ấy là một con người thực thà đến nhường nào Trong cuộc phỏng vấn này với tác giả Isuna Hasekura, chúng tôi sẽ đề cập đến rất nhiều những tác phẩm khác của ông ấy bao gồm cả tác phẩm rất được yêu mến của ông: Spice and Wolf. Tôi cũng sẽ có một vài lời bình luận sau mỗi câu trả lời của ông ấy. http://i.imgur.com/sP6Kbkh.jpg Tôi quyết định rằng mình nên bắt đầu với những dạng câu hỏi dễ dàng, tạo không khí thoải mái --- và còn gì đơn giản hơn bằng việc để ông ấy chia sẻ một chút thời gian biểu hằng ngày của mình. "Tôi dậy lúc 11 giờ sáng, hoặc 12 giờ, có khi là 1 giờ chiều và kiểm tra email trong 30 phút. Rồi tôi tiếp tuc đọc các tài liệu tham khảo độ một tiếng trước khi đến nơi làm việc của mình và đi ăn trưa." Với tôi thì điều đó đến giờ nghe cũng khá ổn. Vì tôi (phóng viên) cũng là 1 người làm tự do thế nên tôi cũng có một thời gian biểu tương tự vậy! "Rồi tôi làm việc nhưng lại thành ra là đi đọc mấy cuốn sách với truyện tranh. Và tôi ăn tối vào khoảng 8 - 9 giờ tối, thi thoảng với bạn của mình, thi thoảng thì không. Rồi sau đó tôi về nhà tầm 9 - 11 giờ đêm và bắt đầu lướt nét, lướt nét rồi cứ thế lướt.... Lãng phí thời gian rồi lăn ra ngủ tầm 4 - 5 giờ sáng." Wow, 4-5 giờ sáng... Là 1 fan của sê-ri Spice and Wolf và cũng đã đọc hết trọn cả 17 cuốn, tôi có vài câu hỏi dành cho tác giả Isuna Hasekura. Bản thân vốn là một tác giả luôn cố gắng khẳng định mình, tôi tò mò: nguồn cảm hứng gì để ông ấy viết nên cuốn sách này và cả quá trình lên ý tưởng ra sao nữa? Liệu có phải ông ấy phải triển khai cả một kế hoạch phác thảo khái quát hay từ đầu mọi thứ đã hoàn toàn rõ ràng trong đầu ông như cách ông muốn câu chuyện diễn tiến thế nào "Spice and Wolf được lấy cảm hứng từ hai cuốn sách. Một là cuốn 'The Golden Bough', ở đó tôi đã tìm thấy truyền thuyết về "Sói Mùa Vụ" và cả cuốn 'Gold and Spices' phân tích về sự phát triển của thương nghiệp trong thời kì Trung Cổ. Và nhờ cuốn sách ấy tôi hiểu được quá trình phát triển của thương nghiệp trong giai đoạn đó. Kinh tế học là niềm đam mê của tôi, Tuy nhiên một cô sói thì không phù hợp với một câu chuyện mô tả thế giới hiện đại cho lắm và thế nên tôi đã chọn thời kì Trung Cổ làm bối cảnh cho câu chuyện của mình." À, lấy cảm hứng từ việc đọc những tác phẩm của các tác giả khác sao, tôi nghĩ nhiều tác giả khác cũng có thể tự liên hệ với bản thân họ. Và với câu hỏi tiếp theo, với cả đống tác động từ hàng tá fan anime buộc tôi phải tìm cho ra, nếu không thì tôi chắc chẳng biết chui vào đâu để hết xấu hổ. Liệu là Spice and Wolf anime sẽ có season 3 không? "Thật không may là......, Không." Ôi, bạn của tôi ơi, giờ mọi người có câu trả lời rồi đó! Thế nên từ giờ khỏi cần đoán già đoán non anime có ss3 không nữa nhé! Phần này có thể cho biết trước nội dung. Hãy cân nhắc trước khi xem! Dạo trước trong một cuộc hỏi đáp giữa các thành viên bên Reddit và tác giả Isuna Hasekura, cũng đã có người hỏi câu hỏi này. Thế giới trong Spice and Wolf thật đẹp với cốt truyện đầy phức tạp nhưng cũng thật dễ làm con người ta mê đắm. Thật đáng hổ thẹn thay nếu để một điều tuyệt diệu nhường ấy dần chìm vào quên lãng. Thế nên tôi đã hỏi ông ấy, "Liệu ông có dự định viết thêm một sê ri truyện khác vẫn với bối cảnh của Spice and Wolf hay có thể là viết một cuốn khác cho dù sê ri truyện đó được coi là đã "kết thúc"? "Có thể chăng? Cứ hãy dõi theo những bộ truyện của tôi nhé." Có thể. LÀ CÓ THỂ ĐÓ. Giờ thì tôi phải đi rình tác giả Isuna Hasekura nhiều hơn trước rồi. Nói về những tác phẩm khác của ông ấy thì không thể không đề cập đến bộ Visual Novel rất được đón nhận mà chính ông là người chấp bút: World End Economica và được biên dịch sang phiên bản Anh ngữ bởi 'Sekai Project'. Được chấp bút bởi Isuna Hasekura, tác giả bộ truyện Spice and Wolf, World End Economica là một Visual Novel gồm ba phần lấy bối cảnh đặt ở thế giới tương lai trên mặt trăng, 16 năm sau khi con người bắt đầu thuộc địa hóa nó. Một chàng trai trẻ tên Haru luôn luôn theo đuổi ảo mộng ngông cuồng của mình, đặt chân đến nơi mà chưa kẻ nào có thể đặt chân đến. Song để làm được điều đó cậu cần có vốn..... một lượng vốn lớn khủng khiếp đến mức lố bịch. Vậy còn nơi nào tốt hơn để kiếm tiền ngoài thị trường chứng khoán? Đọc phần tóm tắt các bạn có thể thấy World End Economica là một tựa game vẫn xoay quanh vấn đề kinh tế song ở dạng hiện đại hơn: thị trường chứng khoán. Đa số người đọc World End Economica sẽ biết rằng rất nhiều tác phẩm của tác giả Isuna Hasekura đều liên quan đến vấn đề kinh tế và sự mô tả trong World End Economica nó thực tế đến mức kì cục. Sự mô tả về những vấn đề kinh tế của ông khiến tôi phải thắc mắc rằng liệu ông ấy có khi nào đang thực sự chơi chứng khoán hay không, hoặc là ông ấy đã học đại học chuyên ngành kinh tế. "Tôi đam mê kinh tế học và tôi thấy thích thú với thị trường chứng khoán. --- Tôi đã đọc vài cuốn sách về lịch sử của thị trường chứng khoán và mô típ của World End Economica là điều đã xảy ra." Phần một của World End Economica được các khán giả Tây Phương đón nhận rất nhiệt liệt. Ông ấy sẽ mô tả thế nào về những trải nghiệm của độc giả khi họ "trên tay" phần 2 và 3? "Bùng nổ và rất nhiều những xúc cảm sâu lắng." Bạn có biết Spicy Tails là công ty phát hành gốc của World End Economica tại thị trường Nhật Bản. Sekai Project đã được ủy quyền chính thức dịch tác phẩm thông qua dự án gây quỹ trên Kickstarter, dự án đã thu đủ số vốn cần thiết chỉ trong vòng 44 tiếng. Vẫn đề cập đến vấn đề kinh tế học hiện đại, tác phẩm Billionaire Girl cũng là một trong những tác phẩm yêu thích khác của tôi. Song có nhiều độc giả không thích cái kết của nó, họ nói rằng kết thúc của nó quá vội vàng --- ông cảm thấy thế nào về điều đó? Takato Kei vốn chỉ là một sinh viên bình thường, đang chuẩn bị hành trang cho cuộc sống tầm thường của bản thân sau này, sau đó cậu ta tìm được công việc làm thêm hết sức kỳ lạ và hấp dẫn. Cậu ta được thuê làm gia sư cho một cô nhóc với 10,000 yên một tiếng ! Cô gái đang được nhắc đến, Fujoka Yukari, không chỉ là một học sinh trung học, mà còn là một thương nhân rất thành công với tổng tài sản lên đến 170 tỉ yên (hay 1,36 tỉ đô la)! Fujioka Yukari như thể cô đã có tất cả. Nhưng Kei nhận thấy có điều gì đó thiếu vắng trong cô. Một cảm giác trống rỗng tồn tại trong cô. Sự cô độc. Thậm chí cô còn cảm thấy xấu hổ vì sự nghiệp của mình, như thể nỗi ám ảnh của mình với thị trường chứng khoán khiến cô cảm thấy mình như một kẻ cuồng kinh tế. Kei có thể là người cô cần để giúp cô có thể thoát khỏi cuộc sống biệt lập bản thân và có được một thứ mà tiền bạc không thể mua được – hạnh phúc. "Đúng là vậy. Như anh nói đó." Song còn 1 vấn đề nữa mà tôi cũng thấy tò mò. Cá nhân tôi thường mường tượng rằng tác giả Isuna Hasekura đã cố tình tạo ra sự tương đồng với lịch sử trogn tác phẩm của mình, chẳng hạn như quyền lực tuyệt đối của Giáo hội Công giáo La Mã. Có một câu chuyện đã sử dụng điều đó - May Your Soul Rest in Magdala. Trong Magudara de Nemure (May Your Soul Rest in Magdala), nhà thờ giữ vai trò có phần còn lớn hơn trong cốt truyện cả trong Spice and Wolf. Thực tế thì trong một vài tác phẩm của Isuna Hasekura, nhà thờ chỉ đóng vai trò dẫn dắt câu chuyện. Nhưng tại sao ông ấy lại nghĩ rằng tôn giáo là một công cụ đáng để sử dụng để dẫn dắt trong câu chuyện của mình? Hay ông dựa vào vai trò thực tế trong lịch sử của nhà thờ thời La mã? "Về cơ bản, thời kì Trung Cổ bao gồm ba dạng người --những người nông dân, những người cầu nguyện và những người chiến đấu chống lại những người khác. Nhân vật của tôi thì đã bận chiến đấu bằng bàn tính với bút rồi. Thế nên tôi cần ai đó đóng vai trò của kẻ cầu nguyện --- tuy nhiên đó không phải là Nhà thờ Công giáo." Ngoài World End Economica, tác giả Isuna Hasekura vẫn đang tiến hành một tác phẩm khác: Shoujo wa Shoka no Umi de Nemuru (Girl Sleeps in a Sea of Bookshelves). Phải thừa nhận rằng mình chưa hề đọc tác phẩm này, tôi hỏi ông ấy sẽ giơi thiệu ra sao về bộ truyện này của ông với người khác. http://i.imgur.com/w8fjiMn.jpg Bộ truyện này là 1 spin-off của Magdala de Nemure. Phill là 1 chàng trai trẻ yêu sách được dạy dỗ cách điều hành một cửa hàng sách. Rồi người thầy của cậu đã gửi cậu đến một tu viện gần đó và được bảo rằng nơi đó đang có vấn đề về mặt tiền bạc và họ đang giao bán sách trong thư viện của mình. Phill đã nghe nhiều lời đồn đại về thư viện đó và cậu hăng hái đi tìm hiểu. 'Đứa trẻ' trả lời khi cậu gọi cửa thì lại nằng nặc tư chối không cho cậu bước vào bên trong. Cuối cùng sau khi đã bước vào trong tu viện, cậu tìm thấy những thứ bất hạnh ở nơi đây và 'đứa trẻ' kia hóa ra lại là một tuyệt thế giai nhân và dường như cô ấy có dòng máu quý tộc. Mọi thứ phức tạp hơn vẻ ngoài của nó. Nhưng Phill có lẽ đã dấn quá sâu rồi. "Câu chuyện đơn thuần chỉ là về niềm khao khát với những cuốn sách mà thôi." Kế tiếp, những quá trình mà ông ấy phải trải qua khi viết cũng là điều tôi lấy làm hứng thú. Một trong những mảnh ghép quan trọng nhất của một câu chuyện chính là các nhân vật. Liệu có chăng nhân vật của ông thuộc dạng self-insert, hay dựa theo ai đó mà ông biết hay tạo ra nguyên gốc?" "Tôi tạo nên họ từ hư không." Với Isuna Hasekura, mục đích gì là quan trong nhất với một người dẫn truyện? Liệu nó có thay đổi phụ thuộc vào câu chuyện hay không? Nhiều tác giả thích thú viết những gì họ biết rằng sẽ làm cho fan của họ hét lên vui sướng nhưng cũng có đó những tác giả khiến fan của họ gào thét theo thái cực khác hẳn: đau khổ và hoảng sợ. http://i.imgur.com/7uOD0Fi.jpg Tuy nhiên cũng có những tác giả đơn giản là viết những gì họ thích. Liệu ông có nghĩ về những khán giả của mình khi ông viết hay không, hay đơn giản chỉ là thuần túy những gì ông muốn, viết những gì theo ý ông? "Tôi viết về tất cả những điều mà tôi cảm thấy thú vị. Đó là mục tiêu quan trọng nhất với tôi. Tôi viết những gì mà tôi muốn viết." Tôi cũng có chút tò mò về lúc khởi nghiệp ông ấy đã quyết định cầm bút như thế nào Điều gì ảnh hưởng đến quết định đó, hay phải chăng có một sự kiện nào đó trong quá khứ đã đưa đẩy cuộc đời ông ấy đến với nghiệp viết lách và tạo ra những tác phẩm tuyệt vời như thế. Có nhiều người trong chúng tôi viết để xả stress, trong khi có người thì dành mọi tâm huyết cho nó hơn bất cứ điều gì. "Tôi quyết định viết vào lúc tôi 14 tuổi, cũng không thật sự có sự kiện gì đặc biệt nào trong quá khứ đưa đẩy tôi vào nghiệp cầm bút cả. Còn về lý do tại sao tôi lại bắt đầu viết thì .... tôi nghĩ chắc là do "hội chứng tuổi teen" mà ai cũng mắc khi còn là thiếu niên chăng? Ha ha!" Isuna Hasekura cũng nói rằng câu chuyện đầu tiên mà ông viết thuộc thể loại khoa học viễn tưởng. À, cũng đúng, thời niên thiếu chúng ta cũng thi thoảng chợt nảy lên khao khát muốn được viết một tác phẩm thành công như Harry Potter hay Lord of The Rings Song điều làm tôi ấn tượng là cái cách ông có thể cùng một lúc làm việc với nhiều dự án đến vây. --- viết lách là một việc cực kì hao tổn tâm trí. Nhưng thay vì một câu trả lời khôn mẫu theo kiểu một cuộc sống khỏe mạn cùng với cung cách sắp xếp thời gian hoàn hảo thì câu trả lời của ông ấy lại là: " Ôi.... tôi chẳng thể nào quản nổi! Hãy giúp tôi đi! Tôi lúc nào cũng phải đánh vật với nó...." Ồ, Hãy giúp tôi đi. Được. Tôi sẽ giúp ông. Ôi mà được rồi. Thế lúc này ông có đang đọc gì không vậy? "Gần đây tôi đọc một cuốn bìa cứng Tôi cũng muốn đọc một bộ visual novel song tôi không thể ---- chúng thật sự quá, quá dài." Đọc hết trọn bộ game Umineko tốn bao lâu nhỉ? Tôi nhớ bộ game ấy cũng làm tốn mất của tôi vài ngày để đi qua hết cốt truyện của nó. http://i.imgur.com/4Jew3ju.jpg Tiếp theo, vì ông ấy làm việc trên cả 2 lĩnh vực: light novel và visual novel, lĩnh vực nào ông cảm thấy thích thú hơn? "Đó là những kiểu vui khác nhau -- khi viết tiểu thuyết theo cách gọi của tôi là một dạng công việc tự cô lập mình khi bản thân phải làm việc đơn thương độc mã -- nhưng khi sáng tạo một bộ visual novel thì đó lại là một dạng trò chơi đồng đội." Tôi cũng muốn biết một điều này, nhóm Spicy Tails lớn chừng nào và có phải tất cả họ đều cùng làm việc trong một văn phòng? Ông có thể mô tả thế nào về nhóm Spicy Tails? Và làm thế nào nhóm làm việc cùng nhau? http://i.imgur.com/0Pdvu6P.png "Nhóm Spicy Tailes được thành lập từ một nhóm 6-7 người. Ban đầu có một nhóm khác và họ cùng làm một visual novel -- nhưng sau khi tôi gia nhập nhóm thì nó được đổi tên thành Spicy tails." Và đến đây là kết thúc cuộc phỏng vấn của chúng tôi với Isuna Hasekura. Nếu bạn có bất cứ điều gì muốn hỏi,bạn có thể để lại bình luận ở phía dưới, tôi sẽ xem liệu tôi có thể giúp được gì cho bạn không. Chúng tôi gửi lời cảm ơn chân thành tới Isuna Hasekura vì đã trả lời những câu hỏi của chúng tôi cũng như đội ngũ biên dịch đã trợ giúp chúng tôi Tái bút: Tác giả Isuna Hasekura mặc dù tôi đã tò mò dò hỏi nhưng ông đã từ chối yêu cầu của tôi muốn được xem bức vẽ mà ông thực hiện, ông nói rằng ông quá ngượng để chia sẻ nó cho ai đó khác. Liệu nó có tệ đến mức đó không? Lưu ý đặc biệt: Dưới đây là bức fan art về Holo được thực hiện bởi Sillyselly Category:News Category:Blog posts